


Gorąca czekolada

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hot Chocolate, Lucyfer jest uroczy, M/M, Maybe fluff or crack or something, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czy jak pocałuję, to przestanie boleć?<br/>Czyli dlaczego Dean Winchester zgapił coś od Lucyfera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorąca czekolada

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki fluffik na poprawę humoru :3  
> Pomysł zaczerpnęłam z ---> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy~

\- Ała! – syknął szatan, odstawiając kubek z gorącą czekoladą na stół. – Oparzyłem się… - jęknął.

Sam odwrócił wzrok od serwisu informacyjnego i zapytał z uśmiechem:

\- Czy jak pocałuję, to przestanie boleć?

Dean posłał mu co najmniej przerażone spojrzenie i owinął ramię wokół Castiela, jakby tylko w ten sposób mógł powstrzymać się przed komentarzem.

\- Nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić…

\- Co sobie oparzyłeś? – Łowca przysunął się bliżej.

\- Język.

 

_Chwilę później_

\- Dean, nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł…

\- Wiem, co robię, Cassie! – Upił łyk ze swojego kubka, niemal od razu robiąc skwaszoną minę. - Cas?

\- Tak?

\- Oparzyłem się.

Istniała tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało ^^
> 
> OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE  
> Wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego zamierzam rozpocząć pracę nad moim pierwszym dłuższym wielorozdziałowym tekstem, także w najbliższych dniach wypatrujcie prologu ;D


End file.
